A Promise's Meaning Revealed: Echo Uchiha meets Mizore Kousoku
Mizore looked down upon the castle that was below her. She looked to see many guards on the towers as she flew over. She smiled and thought, I wonder what Echo is like. I heard that he and Sei aren't on good terms...but..." She continued to pay attention to the guards, looking for a weak point. From his palace spire, Echo could see a speck in the clouds. Well, to almost anyone else it would be a speck, but with his powerful eyes focused, he could see it was a girl that physically looked about his age. He held back a smirk, he hadn't ever seen someone with such a calm expression, well, he owned a mirror or two. His first intuition being to to blast her out of the skies, but then he remembered the words spoken to him the previous day. "Reconnaissance, perhaps?" He thought to himself. Mizore looked down to see a man standing on the edge of the spire and thought, Who's that? Echo narrowed his eyes, he had been spotted. He cracked his neck as he stepped onto a platform of Twilight that carried him towards the girl. Mizore stopped in mid-air as Echo floated towards her. She looked to see a small platform appeared below her. She descended to the platform and stared at the man in front of her. She held out her hand and said, "So you're the infamous Echo Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you." Echo reached out for her hand as well and returned with his casual tone. "The pleasure's all mine, though I can't say I recognize you." Mizore smiled faintly and said, "I am Mizu Kurosaki's great X11 granddaughter. I heard about you from him." "Mizu, interesting. So if he told you about me, then you've probably heard some pretty violent stories." Said Echo, folding his arms. Mizore smirked, "Right on the dot, demon boy." Mizore sat down on the platform and said, "I always wondered why you always separated yourself from the others. Hikaru really wanted to be your friend, and he wanted to fight you for real, not that stupid tournament fight, but you always pushed him and the others away." She looked up at Echo, "Why did you do so?" "Because everytime someone like me makes friends, they disappear. And I've found that pretending not to like someone only brings more heartbreak, so the best way out is to not like anyone." Spoke Echo calmly. Mizore sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. Though I was beginning to like you Eckie-kun." Echo's face became a cherry red, and he couldn't resist a smirk. But he closed his eyes after hesitating and responding. "Not a good idea." Mizore stood and got closer to Echo. "Why not?" she asked sweetly. He stepped backwards. "Umm...Well, it's just not wise to be associated with someone like me..." He said, now studdering and swallowing to attempt to regain composure. Mizore looked to Echo's feet and said, "One more step, and that's a long way down." She looked back up and wrapped her arms around Echo. "If I hold onto you, you won't fall to the grond below. Are you alright with that?" "You know, just letting me expand the platform would work...But I can't exactly do that while you're distracting me." Responded the now incredibly weak-minded king of demons. Mizore giggled and said, "There's more than enough room on this platform right now. And even if it fades away, I can still carry you in mid air with my wings." Mizore then unfurled her beautiful snowy wings, which sparkled in the twilight brilliantly. "Quite impressive." Said a stunned Echo, putting all of his being into looking away, slowly starting to forget why he was even resisting. Mizore titled her head slightly to the side, "Why are you looking away? Do I offend?" She put her hand on Echo's right cheek, and pushed his head to look her straight in the eye, "For someone so powerful, you sure get weak-kneed around girls." "Just the ones I can't scare way." Said the Uchiha, no longer able or wanting to look away. "I'm not one of those shallow girls who look on the outside." She leaned even closer to Echo. "I see who the person really is." She then did something that Echo had never experienced in a long time. She kissed Echo. He couldn't fight it, he returned her passion as his heart finally started to beat again, he had lost the battle of seclusion and never wanted to fight in it again. Mizore unknowingly flew with Echo in her arms to the castle spire, still kissing him all the way. When she landed, she broke the kiss and said, "Wow...you kiss really good." He actually smiled. "It's mutual." Mizore smiled back and said, "You are just like I imagined; you are everything I've ever wanted in a guy." She wrapped her wings around Echo, and kissed him again. He once again embraced her and involuntarily began to light the darkening skies with electrostatic Twilight. Mizore broke away and said, "I'm glad to have met you Eckie-kun. You are beyond what other guys are like. Plus," She rubbed his back with her hand. "I always liked the demonic side of you. It makes you more, feisty." "You're pretty special yourself, and I don't even know your name." Said Echo, officially enraptured. Mizore smirked and said, "It's Mizore, Mizore Kousoku." Echo's eyes glistened, for once not with hostility. "Mizore, you're amazing." "I do try my best," said Mizore. "And you...you're much more powerful and MUCH more intelligent than many demons I know." "As if most demons are really that intellegent." Replied Echo with his familiar calm tone. Mizore smirked, "Yeah, my sister is a total ditz, and my grandfather is the definition of berserker. But you," She folded her left wing around Echo. "You are like a master of demons. You have the intelligence to make them obey you. You are a leader Eckie-kun, and I love that about you." Echo intertwined his fingers with hers. "Thank you, but I barely know anything about you, and I want to know everything."